


Chapter Two

by broadwayblainey



Series: Last Christmas [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 14:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17204708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broadwayblainey/pseuds/broadwayblainey
Summary: More Christmassy niceness.Kurt and Blaine buy some presents and spend some time together.





	Chapter Two

"Jesus Christ."  
"Good morning, Kurt."  
"Why are you watching me sleep?"  
"Uh, you're awake, dear."  
"You know what I mean," he groaned and pulled the blankets over his head.  
"I didn't want to go downstairs on my own," Blaine said. "And I also didn't want to wake you; you looked peaceful."  
"You're not making yourself seem any less creepy, Blaine."  
"I know I'm your guest and it's probably uncouth of me to say this but, you're kind of mean in the morning."  
Kurt pulled the blankets down just enough to uncover his eyes and watched Blaine roll over and hop out of bed in a swift movement that made Kurt's back ache just watching him. Sometimes he felt all over his nearly three decades. Even though that wasn't anywhere near old, being around a spry twenty-three (and a half, Blaine would add) year old sometimes made him feel ancient.  
"You really are like a child sometimes," he groaned again and tried to blink the sleep from his sticky eyes.  
"You need to get into the Christmas spirit," Blaine was bent over and reaching for his toes. He made an almost painful sounding straining noise and stretched his arms over his head and out to the side. All of this without a word.  
"Okay, what the hell are you doing?" Kurt asked, finally sitting up and studying his friend with a squint.  
"My morning stretches," Blaine said in way of an explanation, apparently.  
"Oh, your morning stretches," Kurt sighed and hoped Blaine would say more. When he didn't he asked, "When did this start?"  
"Oh," Blaine stopped his stretching. "I saw it in a movie I watched with AJ a couple of weeks ago."  
"A movie?" Kurt asked. Blaine just nodded as if that was an answer. He started spinning around slowly and humming a song. A familiar song that Kurt knew he knew from somewhere. When he realized what it was he laughed. "It was Winnie The Pooh, wasn't it?"  
"Maybe."  
"Oh, my God. You really a child, aren't you?" he laughed again and Blaine blushed; it was nice for someone else to be redfaced for a change.   
"Shut up."  
"Do you like honey, Blaine-Bear?"  
"I'm going to shower, and I'm no longer speaking to you," he huffed and headed towards Kurt's bathroom with his nose in the air, leaving Kurt chuckling in his bed. When Kurt heard the shower start he pushed himself out of bed.  
"Would you like some coffee?" Kurt shouted towards the bathroom.  
"Yes, please."  
In the kitchen, the coffee helped with his drowsiness and listening to his parent's chatter helped with the personality he tended to lack when he first woke up. He wondered, with a yawn, how Blaine managed to be such a morning person while dealing with jetlag. Another reason to hate the young, Kurt supposed.  
"Why are you up so early, anyway?" Burt asked.  
"Blaine wants to go get you two Christmas presents for before you leave," he made a grabbing motion towards the milk, and his Dad slid it across the table. "Thanks."  
"He doesn't need to get us anything," Carole said. They were both somehow already completely presentable and alive. Maybe his age was no excuse.   
"You try telling Blaine that."  
"Telling me what?" Blaine asked from the doorway, making Kurt jump and nearly choke on his toast.  
When Kurt turned around to yell at him the words disappeared before they left his mouth. Blaine was leaning against the doorframe with an eyebrow raised and his arms folded across his burgundy polo. His hair hadn't been gelled yet and he was so lovely Kurt could barely stand it. Why was everyone better at morning-ing than him?  
"That you don't need to get them gifts," Kurt said eventually. "You're coffee's getting cold," he added with the hope of distracting from his probably slacked jaw.  
"I don't need to, I want to," he said simply. "I promise not to go too over the top."  
"Good," Burt and Carole said at the same time.   
"Breakfast?" Kurt asked.  
"I'll just have toast, please," he grabbed two pieces and started spreading butter on them.  
"Sorry, sweetheart, we should have got groceries for your visit; I got distracted by the decorating."  
"It was worth it," Blaine assured her.  
"We'll get some today while you're shopping," Burt said around a mouthful of toast.  
"When are you going?" Carole asked.  
"Probably as soon as I'm showered and dressed," Kurt said.  
"And my hair is gelled."  
Kurt had to stop himself from begging him not to.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The mall was as crowded as you would imagine in the days leading up to Christmas. And Blaine was right; people do seem to lose their manners this time of the year. After a few close calls, they managed to find a parking space with no arguments. A woman with three kids in the back seat had even given Kurt the finger and he had just let it go. Maybe Blaine's Christmas spirit was beginning to rub off on him.  
"What should I get them?" Blaine asked as they maneuvered their way through the revolving door.  
"You're asking me? Blaine, this was your idea," they stopped walking so Blaine could examine the map near the entrance.  
"What did you get them?"   
"Clothes and a weekend trip to this hotel Carole saw on TV, she's been obsessed."  
"Oh, very nice. Maybe a little out of my budget."  
"Yeah, well, I got a nice Christmas bonus in the form of a divorce settlement."  
Maybe he should have told him that at a better time, or when it actually happened. It would have turned into a big deal, and he really didn't want that. The marriage, the divorce, and everything that came with it had taken enough from Kurt, he wouldn't let it have any more from him if he could help it.  
"It came through?" Blaine had stopped looking at the map and started looking at Kurt. He had that sweet, very Blaine expression that always made Kurt feel like he could spill all of his problems to Blaine if he wanted to. But he didn't, not now, so he just nodded. "That's kind of sad."  
"Actually," Kurt said and linked his arm through Blaine's. "It's not. I'm not sad."  
Which was true; he was angry and bitter. Lonely, even. A little scared, though admitting that was hard. He wasn't sad about it, though.  
"Okay, we don't have to talk about it," he patted Kurt's arm and turned back to the map with a small smile. "Where should we go?"  
"There's a little jewelry store that Carole likes along there," Blaine followed his finger to the little store at the other side of the fountain.   
"Okay," he said, and that was all the warning Kurt got before he was being dragged across the mall.   
They stopped in front of the window and Blaine took as long looking at every piece of jewelry as Kurt would looking at boots. It was a pretty impressive collection, ranging from pretty earrings to garish necklaces, with old looking brooches and bracelets in almost every color.   
"Which do you think she would like?"  
"This is meant to be your present."  
"You've known her longer, and jewelry isn't really my strong suit."  
"They're kind pricey, Blaine," Kurt said when he looked more closely into the window. The prices weren't extortionate for nice jewelry, but Kurt didn't want Blaine to blow all his money on presents for other people.  
"I happen to have a bonus, too."  
"Oh, yeah?" Kurt asked with a raised eyebrow.  
"The mother of two of the brats I've been teaching piano to gave me a nice raise when I accidentally found out about her affair."  
"That's not a raise, Blaine; that's called a bribe. Or hush money."  
"That's a fair assessment, yes," he said with a wicked grin. "What should I get Carole?"  
Kurt squatted rather gracelessly to get a better look at the rest of the wares. There really were some nice things, but he centered in on a silver ring with a greyish stone in the middle.  
"See that one?" he asked up at Blaine. He squatted next to Kurt with just as much poise and nodded.  
"You think she'd like that?"  
"No," he said quickly.  
"Well, then why am I doing this?"  
"Because," Kurt smiled and looked back at the ring. "My Mom had one just like it," he pressed his hand against the glass and added quietly, "Hers was a little more feminine, I think. Maybe thinner? I remember she had all these beautiful rings and I would sit on her lap and take them all off and put them all on. The grey one was her favorite, though."  
Blaine put his hand over Kurt's where it was still resting against the glass and gave it a light squeeze. They were quiet for a minute, and Kurt didn't care if people were looking at them, he just took a second to remember his mother.  
"You would have liked her," he whispered.  
"Yeah, I think I would."  
"She would have loved you," Kurt said with a wide smile. "Kind people, that was her type," it was nice to talk about her and not feel like he was falling apart. "She would have loved you," he said again.  
"Good."  
"And Carole will love those," he moved his hand from under Blaine's and pointed at a pair of small silver earrings with dark red stones in them. They were pretty and simple, and looked more expensive than they were; Kurt didn't want to bankrupt his friend, after all.   
"Those are nice," Blaine agreed and pushed himself up to stand.  
Kurt held up his hand Blaine pulled him up too. Before he could let go, Blaine crushed him into a quick tight hug. Over his shoulder, a shop caught Kurt's eye and an idea bloomed in his mind.   
"How about," he said when they pulled apart. "You go buy those while I buy a present for my dearest friend?"  
"Me?" Blaine asked with an exaggerated gasp. "Yes; you go buy mine, I'll buy Carole's, find you something, and we'll meet up in a bit for a pretzel."  
"Okay," he grabbed Blaine's arm before he could walk away. "Please don't go crazy and spend too much."  
"I won't," Blaine said. When Kurt fixed him with a well-meaning glare, he rolled his eyes.   
"Blaine."  
"I promise."  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
They were stuffing warm pretzels into their mouths an hour later as they searched for a present for his Dad.  
"He's notoriously hard to buy for," Kurt said. "He never wants anything, it's infuriating."  
"He must want something."  
"He wants a 1946 Hudson pickup."  
"How much are those?" Blaine asked, stopping abruptly and looking at Kurt with wide, hopeful eyes. Kurt felt bad for teasing him.  
"I don't know, like forty-five grand."  
"Oh, my God, Kurt," he groaned and started walking again. He gasped suddenly. "Can we look in the bookstore?"  
"The bookstore?"  
"Yeah, I have an idea," he said and made their way to the store.  
There didn't seem to be a single book from this century. And the clerk, Kurt thought, looked to be from the century before that. There wasn't a single hair on his head, but his nose and ears made up for that in spade. Kurt would have worried wasn't alive if he didn't wake himself up snoring. When he saw Kurt stood alone in the middle of the store he made an angry tutting noise and crossed his arm.   
Kurt ran and found Blaine.  
"We need to leave soon, I think the old guy wants me dead."  
"Kurt, he is easily seven hundred years old, I don't think he could kill you if he wanted to."  
"Okay, good point," he linked arms with Blaine again and tried to read what he was holding. "What have you found?"  
"Well, I thought, if I can't get him a car, that I would get him the next best thing."  
"A motorbike?"  
Blaine ignored him and held up a book titled 'The History of Hudson Automobiles.' Hideously boring, is what Kurt thought. But, his Dad would love it.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
There were more lights, somehow, when they got home. This time they were strung along the ceiling in the hallway and living room, and along the kitchen countertops. Blaine had loved it, obviously, and called 'tell your Dad I'm not being rude, I just want to wrap his present' over his shoulder as he ran under them. He disappeared upstairs and Kurt found his Dad in the living room sat in his chair.  
"You're all packed," he noted as he hopped over a small suitcase and landed on the couch.  
"Yeah," his dad said. "We're thinking of leaving a little earlier than planned. We're expecting a storm, apparently, we don't want to get caught in it," he paused briefly and added, "If that's okay."  
"I'm twenty-nine, Dad, you gotta stop worrying about me at some point."  
"Na, can't do that; it's my job."  
"It's been a full-time one recently," Kurt said. "I'm sorry."  
"You don't ever need to apologize to me," his Dad leaned across and patted his knee. Kurt grabbed his hand in both of his and held it. "I wish I could have done more. If I had known -"  
"But you didn't, so don't worry," he said, and tried to reassure his father with a squeeze of his hand.  
"If I had, I would have -"  
"It's okay, Dad, I know," he smiled at him, and they both sighed. "I was thinking about Mom earlier."  
"Oh, yeah?" his Dad grinned. "What were you thinking?"  
"Nothing in particular; just wishing she was here, that she could see ..." he trailed off. Honestly, he wasn't really sure what he was wishing. "Just wishing she was here. I still miss her sometimes. Or all the time."  
"Me, too," he Dad said quietly. "I still talk to her, you know."  
"Really?" he asked. He couldn't imagine it. "What do you say?"  
"Everything. When I'm here alone I just talk, about everything. Or nothing," he stopped and smiled again. "Mostly I say 'if you could see that boy of ours, El.'"  
They shared another smile, and he patted Kurt's leg again, before Blaine and Carole appeared in the doorway. Blaine had four neatly wrapped presents in his arms.  
"There's one for you here, Burt, but you can't open it until the big day, okay?"  
"I cross my heart," he said, and did, marking a cross over his plaid.  
"We had better be going," Carole said. "If we wanna beat that storm."  
"Yep," he agreed and heaved himself out of his chair.   
Carole pushed past him and enveloped Kurt in a tight hug. He hugged back, and they rocked slightly.  
"You need anything, you call," she whispered in his ear, so quietly, just for him.  
"I will. You don't need to worry about me."  
"I know, I just can't help myself."  
Then it was his Dad's turn, and the hug was just as warm and tight but with a light slap on the back. He was about to say something, but Kurt stopped him.  
"I will call if I need anything, but I won't; I am a grown up."  
"Fine," his Dad said and held up his hands in defeat. He smiled all the same and picked up his bag. Carole had her arms around Blaine who was beaming now with his presents still in his fists. He gave Carole hers and then Burt his. "Thanks, kid. You really didn't have to."  
"I know," Blaine said and shook Burt's open hand. "Have fun at your in-laws."  
"I will try my best."  
"Watch it," Carole said as she picked up her suitcase.  
"Let me," Burt took it from her and started out towards the front door. "Bye, kids. I'll call tomorrow."  
"Such gentlemen, these Hummel men."  
"Oh, aren't we lucky, Blaine?" Carole called back.   
"The luckiest," Blaine agreed. "See you in a few days."  
Carole blew a kiss, they waved, the door closed, and they were gone.  
Blaine turned back into the living room and placed two presents under the tree.  
"Who are those for?" Kurt gasped. He fell back onto the couch curled his legs up underneath him.  
"I don't know, I heard someone was a good boy this year," Blaine sat next to him and Kurt rested his head on his shoulder.  
"Me?"  
"No, not you. You've been very bad."  
"Never," he said. He looked up at Blaine who's eyelids looked pretty heavy. "You wanna watch a movie and fall asleep?"  
"Yes, please."  
"Love Actually?"   
"Never watched it," Blaine yawned.  
"Sacrilege."  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
He woke up with a snore just as the credits started rolling.   
"Did you enjoy the movie, Kurt?"  
"I did."  
"I think you saw more of your eyelids than the movie."  
"No, I watched nearly all of it," he leaned into Blaine and resting his cheek against his arm.  
Blaine lifted his arm and let Kurt cuddle into him. It was so warm suddenly. So warm. Kurt assumed his cheeks were pretty rosy and, for once, he didn't worry about it. He didn't worry about anything just then, he just let himself be held and warm.  
A wide beam spread across his face.  
"What?" Blaine murmured.  
"Nothing. Just love you."  
"Hmm, the feeling's mutual."


End file.
